1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a parallel running control apparatus for inverter generators, particularly to a control apparatus that can run inverter generators outputting a three-phase alternating current in parallel.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there is a well-known technique for a parallel running control apparatus for inverter generators, as taught, for example, by Japanese Patent No. 2996542. In the reference, a phase and a voltage amplitude of a single-phase two-wire inverter generator are synchronized with the ones of other single-phase two-wire inverter generators, such that the generators are run in parallel.